The world's energy consumption is covered more and more with regenerative energy sources such as wind energy. Therefore, the parts of wind turbines have to be transported from the place of manufacture to operating regions with an adequate wind force for producing effectively energy from wind power.
In order to increase the efficiency of the wind turbines, the rotor blades are designed large and larger in order to provide a large area exposed to the wind. Due to these large sized rotor blades of the wind turbines the transportation of such rotor blades may be complicated with conventional transportation means.
US 2007/0189895 A1 discloses a method and a system for transporting wind turbine components. The mounting system includes a plurality of adjacent railcars including a first railcar that includes spaced first and second wheel assemblies, each including at least one wheel pair. The mounting system furthermore includes a first frame and a second frame coupled to the first railcar. The first frame and the second frame are spaced to partially supporting the load.